


A Knight Allegiant

by rainbowflavouredfabulous



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavouredfabulous/pseuds/rainbowflavouredfabulous
Summary: He drops the sword; it clatters noisily to the floor. He takes Victoria's hands; they are warm and soft to hold.He hears the collective gasp of the crowd; shock reverberating through the room.And Victoria, she gives him that special smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my beta Soph for turning this over so quick 
> 
> Shout out to my executive functioning for allowing me to write this without any problems 
> 
> Final shout out for my shower for being the best place to think about ficlets

Victoria meets Albert at the end of the aisle and Lord Melbourne stands ceremonially to the side of her, a knight allegiant with sword in hand. Wearing elegant flowers in her hair, she looks radiant. But the flowers are not his and Melbourne feels his stomach lurch uncomfortably. He can’t even blame his dress coat for the tight, asphyxiating feeling that's gripped him ever since Victoria told him of her proposal to Albert.  
  
The Archbishop’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts about Victoria, the flowers and that gorgeous smile she saves just for him and suddenly, it's like he's in a tunnel. Distant, inaudible; he can't hear them properly until the Archbishop asks if anyone objects to the marriage.  
  
Time stands still. Melbourne is focused on Victoria. His eyes are fixed on her, observing as the Queen turns to her left, a slight change of position if it wasn't for the brief eye contact she makes with him, his hands shaking minutely. He can't bear it anymore and swallows.  
  
He drops the sword; it clatters noisily to the floor.  
  
He takes Victoria's hands; they are warm and soft to hold.  
  
He hears the collective gasp of the crowd; shock reverberating through the room.  
  
And Victoria, she gives him that special smile.  
  
"Ma'am, I know I turned you away once already and I am a fool.” He inhales slowly. “I used to believe I was like a rook, someone who had already had their chance, had a companion, and that I lived only for them.

But, Ma’am, I am not a rook, I don't mate for life. Ever since I met you, I've had a reason to continue, a reason to breathe, and I can't imagine a life without your smile, your artless comments or you visiting me more often than a Queen ought to. I can't imagine a life standing as a stranger by your side.

I love you. Victoria, I love you. Please don't marry this man. I accept my inclinations and I don't want you to give your heart to someone else. I love you with all my heart." He pleads.  
  
Lord Melbourne sinks to his knees, this time for his love, not his Queen and Victoria doesn't let go of his hands. She opens her mouth and-  
  
"I will," he hears Victoria declare.  
  
He's still holding the sword. He's still standing like a knight allegiant. Victoria isn't looking at him, and instead Melbourne sees Victoria look adoringly at Albert, her soon to be _husband_. Melbourne never opened his mouth.  
  
And for a moment, time stands still again. His eyes are fixed on Victoria, observing as the Queen turns to her left, a slight change of position if it wasn't for the brief eye contact she makes with him, his hands shaking minutely. He can't bear it anymore and swallows. She smiles at him, no longer expressing that special smile she had just for him. No, that's saved for her _husband_ now, not her dear Lord M.  
  
Somehow he smiles back. He smiles so that she will never know how much he is hurting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry 
> 
> If you've read my other Vicbourne fic (this ship bleeds angst), you'll know I had a modern fake marriage AU planned. Unfortunately my phone broke and I lost all that I had written and research so I now have to rewrite what I've lost. I aim to get it done in November but my brain's shit so who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr!](http://lostlibraryofalex.tumblr.com)


End file.
